Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 11
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Eleven (2018-2019) November Example #521: Faith in the Frog God (Suwako Moriya) Example #522: Goddess of Heavenly Wind (Kanako Yasaka) December Example #523: The Idlemaster (Anzu Futaba) Example #523: Dancing Imouto Hamster (Umaru Doma) Example #524: Faillen Angel (Gabriel Tenma White) Example #525: Moe Moe Kiryuu~n (Moeka Kiryuu) January Example #526: Outdoor Activities Meganekko (Chiaki Oogaki) Example #527: Full Meganekko Panic! (Kyouko Tokiwa) Example #528: Bloody Butterfly (Chio Miyamo) Example #529: Space and Seaworthy Meganekko (Maiko Sakura) Example #530: Trashy Digifier (Akane Shinjou) February Example #531: Unlimited Weapon Works (Shigure Kosaka) Example #532: Some JUNK in the KETSU (Satsuki Kiryuuin) Example #533: Demonic Muramase (Akame) Example #534: With Liveliness and smiles! Let's La Mix It All Up! (Ichika Usami) March Example #535: With Wisdom and Courage! Let's La Mix It All Up! (Himari Arisugawa) *Blogs Remastered First Edition! (Ririchiyo Shirakiin, Rika Furude, Satoko Houjou, Churuya-san, Cirno, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Fate Testarossa, Kirino Kousaka, Ruri (Kuroneko) Gokou) Example #536: With Strength and Love! Let's La Mix It All Up! (Akira Kenjou) *Blogs Remastered Second Edition! (Hayate Ayasaki, Nagi Sanzenin, Nagi, Isumi Saginomiya, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Mizuki Himeji, Kanade (Tenshi) Tachibana, Aoi Oribe, Haruhi Suzumiya, Nodoka Miyazaki) Example #537: With Freedom and Passion! Let's La Mix It All Up! (Aoi Tategami) *Blogs Remastered Third Edition! (Vita, Saeko Busujima, Sena Kashiwazaki, Yozora Mikazuki, Ayame Reikadou, Fuji-san, Yukikaze Panettone, Kotonoha Katsura, Dokuro Mitsukai, Chinatsu Yoshikawa) Example #538: With Beauty and Excitement! Let's La Mix It All Up! (Yukari Kotozume) *Blogs Remastered Fourth Edition (Mirai, Hazuki, Shana, Akatsuki, Ika-Musume, Ryouko Ookami, Kirihime Natsuno, Sumire Hikami, Koharu Nanakura, Kuroyukihime/Snow Black) April Example #539: Literal Trap of Argalia (Astolfo) *Blogs Remastered Fifth Edition (Minami Iwasaki, Konata Izumi, Sora Kajiwara, Mirei Shizuoka, Cattleya, Emi Yusa, Chihaya Kisaragi, Yayoi Takatsuki, Nico Yazawa, Naru Narusegawa) Example #540: The Maid of Orléans (Jeanne D'Arc) *Blogs Remastered Sixth Edition (Aoi Yamada, Poplar Taneshima, Mahiru Inami, Taiga Aisaka, Azusa Nakano, Mimori Tougou, Yuuko Sagiri, Manami Tamura, Selnia Iori Flameheart, Eucliwood Hellscythe) Example #541: Knight of Treachery (Mordred) *Blogs Remastered Seventh Edition (Chitose Akiyama, Sora Kasugano, Ui Hirasawa, Ichigo Momomiya, Haqua du Lot Herminium, Tiffania Westwood, Ruri Hoshino, Nymph, Kagura, Toph Beifong) Example #542: Toxic Love Queen (Semiramis) *Blogs Remastered Eighth Edition (Hinata Hakamada, Yuno Gasai, Fino Bloodstone, Shinku, Mitsuki Sonoda, Lunar Edomae, Makoto Kenzaki, Nanael, Yuuko Kanoe, Tsubasa Hanekawa) May Example #543: Oblivious Kendo Swordsgirl (Megumi Amano) *Blogs Remastered Ninth Edition (Lettuce Midorikawa, Nanoha Takamachi, Suguha Kirigaya, Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi, Tsurugi Yagami, Kazuki Kazami, Victorique de Blois, Homura Akemi, Mio Isurugi, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière) Example #544: Strength of a Loving Mother (Lorem) *Blogs Remastered Tenth Edition (Tooru Ichii, Hanyuu, Yoshika Miyafuji, Charlotte E. Yeager, Himawari Shinomiya, Haruka/May, Koneko Toujou, Seishirou Tsugumi, Nozomi Toujou, Masuzu Natsukawa) Example #545: Komi-san has a blog problem (Shouko Komi) *Blogs Remastered Eleventh Edition (Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin, Yuri Tsukikage, Iona Hikawa, Airi, Aria Grummans, Chisato Hasegawa, Mirai Kuriyama, Morgiana) Example #547: Topaz's Steamy Blog (Eun-Sil Yeo) *Blogs Remastered Twelfth Edition (Ayu Tsukimiya, Nayuki Minase, Mai Kawasumi, Signum, Konoha Muramasa, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa, Reika Aoki, Miyuki Hoshizora) Example #548: Quite the TALL order (Ayano Hasegawa) *Blogs Remastered Thirteenth Edition (Kisaragi Yamaguchi, Chizuru Minamoto, Ikaruga, Himari Noihara, Super Sonico, Kusunoki Kasuga, Kū Fei, Eiki Shiki, Yuno, Colette Brunel) June Example #549: Hetrochromic healer (Shizuru Nakatsu) *Blogs Remastered Fourteenth Edition (Kimi Aoi, Maou, Yui Kotegawa, Rin Misumi, Seraphim, Haruka, Esdeath, Frolaytia Capistrano, Kyouko Sakura, Shia Kijima) Example #550: Breaking Dawn Playing Games (Sophie Twilight) *Blogs Remastered Fifteenth Edition (Taeko Minazuki, Koyomi “Yomi” Mizuhara, Ayumu “Osaka” Kasuga, Vanilla Make Repairs, Hinako, Souseiseki, Rin Kokonoe, Kuro Kagami, Charlotte Hélène "Tabitha" d'Orléans, Nayu Hayama) Example #551: Bananya Oni (Ibaraki-Douji) *Blogs Remastered Sixteenth Edition (Houki Shinonono, Sakura Uehara, Lucy Yamagami, Mina Okura, Iria Fukumune, Yukie Mayuzumi, Rikka Takanashi, Rikka Hishikawa, Nodoka Manabe, Chiaki Kurihara) Example #552: Ropponmats-DUO (Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2) *Blogs Remastered Seventeenth Edition (Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Ruroonren Nakora, Kurisu Makise, Tsuyuri, Yukiko Amagi, Lucca Ashtear, Terra Branford, Rei Kisaragi, Ciel, Arcueid Brunstud, Excel) July Example #553: Improvising Mimic (Minamo Arai) *Blogs Remastered Eighteenth Edition (Rydia, Komachi Onozuka, Rino Endou, Sensei, Rea Sanka, Cryska Barchenowa, Inia Sestina, Tomoko Kuroki, MIX, Kanon Nakagawa) Example #554: Grasping to become an Idol (Kyouko) *Blogs Remastered Ninteenth Edition (Yaya, Ryuuko Matoi, Tsuruya, Shinra Kyonji, Nobume Imai, Lisara Restall, Rias Gremory, Mio Naruse, Yurika Toudou, Aoi Kiriya) Example #555: Wildlife Preservation Blog (Serval) *Blogs Remastered Twentieth Edition (Tori, Marisa Kirisame, Saya Kisaragi, Ikaros, Shion Fujino, Aki Aoi, Hibari, Melona, Tomoe, Menace) Example #556: Aradama Pinata (Yomi Satsuki) *Remastered Twenty-First Edition (Arrester Blanket, Nyarlko, Cthuko, Iori Minase, Yukiho Hagiwara, Azusa Miura, Ritsuko Akizuki, Chie Satonaka, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa) August Example #557: Kira-Kirahoshi PreCure (Ciel Kirahoshi) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Second Edition (Yomiko Readman, Jade Teioh, Miyuki Takara, Yukari Tsukino, Kimiko Topaz, Kan'u “Aisha” Unchou, Anri Sonohara, Charlotte Dunois, Mayella Ann Hyou, Senne Arima) Example XX: Meganekko Day 2019: Little Meganekko Vessel (Gentoku Ryuubi) Example #558: Brown Fund-Oshiri Girl (Matabei Gotou) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Third Edition (Girlfriend, Juri Kurebayashi, Shouko Kirishima, Rinko Iori, Mikan Yuuki, Takane Shijou, Shizuru Fujimura, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Satsuki Kiryuuin, Hiroko Kurona) Example #559: Hyakka Ryouran's Biggest Fans (Yukimura Sanada) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Fourth Edition (Akiko Himenokouji, Lightning/Clair Farron, Nephenee, Lyn, Kuchinashi, Perrine-H. Clostermann, Merry Nightmare, Fear Kubrick, Tae Shimura, Riro) Example #560: Dual Dagger Doggy (Éclair Martinozzi) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Fifth Edition (Oriha Nashida, Ibuki Ikaruga, Hitagi Senjougahara, Mami Tomoe, Centorea Shianus, Papi, Rin Kurosawa, Tsukimi Kurashita, Kobeni Yonomori, Benio Yonomori) Example #561: Fiend of Amakusa (Gisen Yagyuu) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Sixth Edition (Makoto Sawatari, Shiori Misaka, Chitose Ikeda, Kyouko Toshinou, Saki Nagatsuka, Maho Misawa, Tomoka Minato, Airi Kashii, Yoko Littner, Asuka Tanaka) September Example #562: Monkey See, Monkey Mew (Purin Fon) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Seventh Edition (Shizune Hakamichi, Madoka Kaname, Wriggle Nightbug, Haruhi Fujioka, Amuro Ninagawa, Tifa Lockhart, Chiharu Shinonome, Sawako Yamanaka, Nice Holystone, Senka Arima) Example #563: Blue Decidueye (Mint Aizawa) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Eighth Edition (Yuri Nakamura, Eve Neuschwanstein, Minori Kushieda, Ami Kawashima, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe, Mikasa Ackerman, Kagami Hiiragi, Hiyori Tamura, Rin Asogi) Example #564: Purple Lone Wolf (Zakuro Fujiwara) *Blogs Remastered Twenty-Ninth Edition (San Seto, Mawari Zenigata,Liliana, Karuta Roromiya, Klan Klang, Ekaterina “Katja” Kurae, Moutoku "Karin" Sousou, Eirin Yagokoro, Kaguya Houraisan, Shino Asada/Sinon) Example #565: Pure(ly terrible) White Devil (Albedo) *Blogs Remastered Thirtieth Edition (Akeno Shiranui, Mitsune (Kitsune) Konno, Maria, Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Meiling Hong, Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge) October Example #566: The Cow Level in Diablo (Kurumu Kurono) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-first Edition (Ai, Kotomi Ichinose, Sheena Fujibayashi, Astraea, Haruna Saotome, Akira Takano, Tenma Tsukamoto, Liru, Moka Akashiya, Sawako Kuronuma) Example #567: Evoker of Time, Clones, and Gothloli (Kurumi Tokisaki) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Second Edition (Ayame Sarutobi, Nakuru Narumi, Sae, Saya Takagi, Nerene Sumiregawa, Nanako Yamamoto, Rena Ryuuguu, Celty Sturluson, Sanae Kochiya, Reimu Hakurei) Example #568: She Electrocuted Me with Science! (Frankenstein/Berserker of Black) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Third Edition (Hinako Kujou, Shiori Asagiri, Sumika Murasame, Fumio Kirisaki, Miriel, Satsuki Ookido/May Oak, Mizore Shirayuki, Miia, Elucia de Lute Ima, Youmu Konpaku) Example #569: Dotted Line Girl (Akari Akaza) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Fourth Edition (Yayoi Ichinose, Mai Mishou, Saki Hyuuga, Misaki Suzuhara, Mihoshi, Mirai Kamiki, Kaede Nagase, Fasalina, Aldra, Chris Yukine) Example #570: Just... (Monika) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Fifth Edition (Chizuru Ooshima, Mogana Kikaijima, Margery Daw, Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Akiko Minase, Irisviel von Einzbern, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Sayaka Miki, Mizuho Kazami) November Example #571: Posthumous Introduction (Mukuro Ikusaba) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Sixth Edition (Homura, Yomi, Nina, Misaki Kureha, Rin Suzunoki, Kirara Amanogawa, Kasumi/Misty, Otako, Madoka Amahane, Index) Example #572: The Ultimate Despair Blog (Junko Enoshima) *Blogs Remastered Thirty-Seventh Edition (Touko Hizuki, Futaba Ichinose, Hanayo Koizumi, Akane Isshiki, Aphrodite, Ako Shirabe, Hibiki Houjou, Kanade Minamo, Eren Kurokawa/Seiren, Megumin Category:Anime Blogs